hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas in Hollywood
Christmas in Hollywood is the name of a song recorded by Hollywood Undead as a type of "Christmas special" track. Overview The song was never released on an album, but instead released as a single only. Many of the lines in the song are edited versions of already existing lyrics from other tracks, such as Shady Jeff's part in the first verse, "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" is a reworked version of "Like, oh my god, is that Charlie Scene?" from No. 5. Lyrics It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk (Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas!) It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Just a little story about last Christmas About some bad kids who were full of wishes We gave some gifts and we gave some loving The weird kind of love that you give to your cousin Little Timmy stole from Seven Eleven So we stopped by his house with a pair of sevens We drank in his room with some dude named Kevin But there were still some bad kids who deserved some presents Zack got caught with a bottle of Jack So we slipped down his chimney with an eighteen-pack He didn't leave cookies, but we needed a snack So we took the beer back and I fucked him in the ass! It's Charlie Scene, got eggnog in my flask The holidays are back and all my presents are wrapped "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" Kids, give me your lists like it's the twenty-fifth Been accused of being a bad kid But I get presents as is Mrs. Claus just MySpaced me I blew off a date on Christmas Eve So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice You might still get a Rolly and a game device So write your list and never have no fear Have a Hollywood Christmas and an Undead New Year! (Fuck yeah!) (Now watch the language, ho, ho, ho) It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls Good kids, bad kids, and even Da Kurlzz We were chilling at home and decking the halls So I checked my phone and Santa had called He said he'd swing by at a quarter to twelve He said that his jolly ass needed some help He said Christmas ain't a day, but a way of life "If you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife" So we jumped in his sleigh and it started to jingle Funnier than fuck, you can ask Kris Kringle So we all took flight, but something was fishy He asked for road 'head and started to kiss me Underneath his suit was just a bunch of pillows Instead of bags of presents, he had bags of dildos I pulled down his beard and it was a monster It wasn't Saint Nick, it was a fucking impostor When we found out, he started to pout I took my bandanna and I choke him out I pulled off his beard, then I fucked his mouth Hijacked his sleigh and headed down south I've had a lot of long nights, but tonight was the craziest I've met a lot of Jeffs, but this one was the Shadiest And when it comes to cheer, that motherfucker's a Grinch But if you don't like Christmas, fuck you, bitch! (You kids are in big trouble, oh boy) (Oh, ho) It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Let's get drunk... Ho, ho, hey, it looks like Santa's had a little too much Manischewitz and eggnog Hey, Hollywood Undead, you're pretty naughty this year I ain't visiting you faggots, no, ho It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Let's get drunk... It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk... Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - clean vocals, bass guitar *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals *Shady Jeff - vocals, programming ;Production *Producing, mixing, and mastering by Deuce, Danny Lohner, and Griffin Boice Trivia *Many references to past Hollywood Undead songs are made: **J-Dog's repeated use of "j" at the beginning of his verse is a reference to the beginning of his verses on "The Kids" and "Bitches." **Charlie's mention of having anal sex with someone is a reference to his similar claim on the unreleased song, "Turn Off the Lights." **Shady Jeff's claim of, "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" is a reference to Funny Man's claim on "No. 5," "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" **Charlie's claim right afterwards ("Kids, give me your lists like it's the twenty-fifth!") is a reference to his line in "No. 5," "Ladies, show me your treats like it's Halloween!" **J-Dog's line, "Been accused of bein' a bad kid, but I get presents as is/Mrs. Claus just MySpaced me, I blew off a date on Christmas Eve" are a reference to his line on "The Kids," "Been accused of bein' a scene kid, but I get pussy as is/'Cause your girl just MySpaced me, I blew off a date with Jefree." **Charlie's scream of "fuck yeah" at the end of his verse is a repetition of his scream on "Bitches." **Johnny's claim of, "I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls/Good kids, bad kids, and even Da Kurlzz!" is a reference to his claim on "No. 5," "I'm about to serve it up for all you party-goers/Scene kids, mean kids, alchies, stoners." **Da Kurlzz's claim of "He said Christmas ain't a day, but a way of life" is a reference to his same claim on the unreleased song "Scene for Dummies," "We ain't just a gang, motherfucker, but a way of life!" **Johnny's claim of, "We all took flight and it started to jingle/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Kris Kringle" is a reference to his claim on "No. 5," "Dancin' around like a bunch of faggots/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Bob Saget." **Johnny's claim of "fuck you, bitch" at the end of his verse is a reference to his claim of "bitch" at the end of his first verse on "The Diary." *Johnny's mentioning of wearing a bandanna is a reference to his old costume before the release of "Swan Songs." *Shady Jeff is featured in this song, making this one of a minimal amount of released songs that he is featured in. *Along with "No. 5" and "The Natives," this song features every member of the band having one of their own lines at least once during the song. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2008